Detention
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Seto and Yami get detention for passing each other messages while in class. SetoYami


Look, this is just something random, ok?! don't say it's stupid or something...it's just like something that happened to me! but we didn't leave school!

* * *

Detention

* * *

So there was the teenage pharaoh of Egypt, together with the CEO/Owner/President of KC, sitting at the back of the classroom, with absolutely nothing to do, and bored to death. Do try to understand! These were the richest teens in the face of the earth! This was the pharaoh of Egypt and the CEO of KC for Ra's sake! Then Yami felt his phone vibrate, letting him know that he had received a message. Being at the back of the classroom, it was an advantage. Nobody would see him using his phone. 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and flipped it open in secrecy. _1 message received. Read now? _He read it.

Seto: Bored to death here. Wanna go cut classes?

Yami smirked and replied.

Yami: Do0d, i am da pharaoh of egypt. dnt u thnk i fil da same way as d ceo of kc?!

(from here, it's going to be like a chat)

Seto: so ur saying dat u wanna cut classes?

Yami: hell no! i don't wanna get suspendd u knw. grndpa will kill me!

Seto: den i'll tell them i nided u 4 a project proposal wid crawford.

Yami: baka yatten ja ne yo! (1) hell no. dats fynal.

Seto: got any quotes der? 4ward f u have sum.

Yami: y wud u even ask me 4 quotes? wer wud u use it? ur seto kaiba for Ra's sake!

Seto: mokuba lyks sumbody u ass. i want 2 help hm.

Yami: sure, y not? juz w8 a sec.

Seto: i'll w8

Yami: hu will u pick?

da 1 hu u luv

but doesnt luv u,

or da 1 hu luvs u

but u dnt luv?

i will pick my luv.

u? i hopy u pick

da 1 hu luvs u.

becuz i rili want

2 b wid u.

Seto: nyc 1

Yami: i knw

Seto: kip sendng

Yami: do u knw dat da word "secret"

also mins "u"?

knw y i'm tellng u dis?

it's becuz ur so annoyng!

ur alwayz askng hu i luv!

i told u it's a secret!

SECRET!

Seto: mokuba will luv dat 1

Yami: i rili lyk dat 1

Seto: keep em coming.

Yami: w8. dnt u thnk we'll get caught?

Seto: we r in da farthest row out back, yami. we wnt get caught.

Yami: k!! fyn!! w8 a sec

Seto: watever.

Yami: u eased da pain

wen i fakes da wound.

u calmed me down

wen i faked da mo0d.

u were instantly der

wen i faked da col.

but y ddnt u catch me?

i ddnt fake da fall.

Seto: how meni of these do u have?

Yami: 1 of my foldrs have around 700 of these

Seto: damn

Yami: evrytym u cry 4 d

1 u luv, i tel u,

"u rili do love hm,"

wid u not knwing

dat wyl ur cryng

i also cry secretly

coz i luv u very much

as well.

but u olrdy have da

person u luv.

Seto: kip em coming

Yami: knw wat i'm holdng ryt now?

i'm holdng ur hart.

i pickd it up cuz

i saw hm throw it away.

may i kip it?

i promc i wont throw it away.

i'll take care of it.

Seto: damn...dat lo0kd lyk u broke up wid sum1 or sumting.

Yami: juz wondring.

wen iz da ryt tym

4 me 2 say i luv u?

nd wen i tell u dis,

wat will u do?

wud u accept it nd say,

"i luv u 2,"

or wud u fil s2pd nd say,

"wat da hell iz ur problem?!"

Seto: ouch.

Yami: i usd 2 beliv in wishng stars.

now i dnt.

mybe becoz i juz ddnt get

wat i wantd.

u knw wat i wishd 4?

i wishd 4 my luv 2 luv me back.

but u ddnt even luv me juz

1 bit.

Seto: wat da fuck was dat? (xx)

Yami: dnt complain. i'm da 1 sendng hir. ur juz askng 4 quotes so shut it. c)-:

Seto: k!! k!! no nid to be demandng abt it!!

Yami: i've bin hidng dat i luv u 4 a very long tym now.

i've done evryting 4 u.

i've gven u my heart and soul

but u still ddnt notce me.

nd da painful part is,

wen i had da courage

to cum up 2 u nd say dat

i luv u,

da only thng u sed was

"Really?"

Seto: u r a hopeless romantc, u knw dat?

Yami: i have bin 4 a very long tym.

Seto: so ur inlove ryt now then? XD

Yami: none of ur beeswax.

Seto: ur so bustd.

Yami: asshole! dnt u dare!

Seto: oh, i wud. hey, i rili wanna cut classes.

Yami: sumhow, now i do 2.

Seto: hir's wat we'll do. i'll col u den have da bitch of a teachr know by telling her. den u go out nd anser it. den i'll anser my fone widout her permission. i am seto kaiba after all. den i'll step out as well dat way, we can get out.

Yami: col away!

Seto: u do realyz dat i will be yellng at u on the fone so dat it will lo0k realiztic, ryt?

Yami: juz do da damn col!

"Excuse me!" Yami raised his hand, calling the teacher's attention, cutting her teaching.

"Mr Mutou, what is it?" the teacher said irritably. "You are disturbing the class!"

"I have a call from the palace," Yami lied. "May I answer it?"

"Very well," Yami answered the phone as he went out the classroom. "Oh, so now you tell me!" he said, pretending that there was someone on the other line.

As Yami closed the door, Seto stood up and answered his phone, heading out the door. "What the fuck is it?" he said, as he opened the door.

"Mr Kaiba you get back in here now!" the teacher yelled. "Mr Kaiba!"

"Shut up!" Seto told her before completely closing the door.

"That's it! He is getting an anecdotal record!" said the teacher.

Outside, Yami and Seto hung up on each other's phone and headed out the parking lot. "This is the first time you've cut classes, haven't you?" Seto asked him as they went down the stairs.

"Yup," said Yami excitedly. "It's exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the Pharaoh?" said Seto. He chuckled.

"Let's just go!" they went out the back door.

Seto unlocked the doors of the new Mercedes Benz convertible he bought. "Nice, new?" asked Yami as he got in the car together with Seto as he folded the roof.

"Yup," said Seto. "It's pretty cheap for a car like this,"

"Yeah?" said Yami, watching Seto start the car. "How much?"

"I don't really remember," Seto backed up a little. "I think it was around $120, 000," and he screeched the car out of school

The students of their section heard the car and looked out the window, seeing the pharaoh and the CEO go out without permission. The teacher got mad, and filed them detention for a week.

"You know, those quotes weren't really for Mokuba," said Yami

"I know,"

"They were meant for you," Seto didn't seem to hear what he said.

"I lied, it wasn't Mokuba who liked someone, it was me," said Seto.

"So you're the hopeless romantic," Yami chuckled. "So who's the lucky one?"

Seto smirked and screeched the car into a dark alley. He looked at Yami and grabbed his hair by the neck and crashed his lips against the other's supple ones. Seto pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hell it does," Yami kissed Seto back, letting Seto dominate.

Pulling away, he said, "You wanna go to the mansion?"

"Make out session?"

"Who said we weren't?" Seto gave him a devious smile.

"Step on the gas and let's go!"

Seto complied and backed up, stepping on the gas, they were headed for Kaiba Mansion.

-nextday-

Yami and Seto went to school only to grab the things they left yesterday. After that, they'll leave because they had a meeting with Pegasus. And now it was real.

"Hey, I've had the helicopter on the roof, so if there are any teachers, run like hell to the roof and get on the copter, alright?"

"Sounds fun!"

When they entered the classroom, their classmates were there, throwing paper balls at each other, making a mess. "Good morning, Mr Kaiba!" a few girls said. "Good morning Your Majesty!"

They grabbed their things and they left. Walking in the corridors, they ran into their homeroom teacher. "Mr Kaiba! Mr Mutou!" he said as she approached them. "You have a week detention for cutting classes yesterday! And why aren't you in uniform?"

The both of them walked past her and ran to the roof. With other teachers there, they ran after them as well. "Get in the copter!" they busted through the roof access door and were faced with gusts of wind from the copter. They got in and flew away.

"Make that a month of detention!"

* * *

pLiZ rEviEw!!!

(1)Stop it, stupid.


End file.
